Total Drama Mafia!
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: Right after Total Drama Island ends, all 22 members of the original cast gather at the Playa Des Losers to play a game of Mafia! Intense surprises, drama, and jokes are in store in this suspenseful night! Who are the true members of the mafia? Who is innocent or guilty? Well, you're going to have to find out in Total...Drama...Mafia!
1. Chapter 1 - The Game Begins

It was a cool summer evening at the Playa Des Losers and Owen had just won the million dollars earlier in the day and Total Drama Island had officially ended. The sun was no longer in view and the sky had a nice shade of light blue that was slowly starting to darken. All of the 22 contestants decided to spend a couple of more days together at the Playa Des Losers to just chill and hang out. They were all gathered at the swimming pool, having a pleasant time. It was pretty quiet throughout the evening. The only sounds that could be heard were the cool breeze flowing through the air, a few crickets chirping, and Trent strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Sooo, what do you guys want to do?" Trent asked everyone.

"Let's have another big barbecue with hot dogs, hamburgers, and steak!" Owen cheerfully yelled out.

"No thanks big guy. I'm too full for that right now..." DJ replied, holding his stomach with one hand. "Besides, we already had one."

"How about a big party with a pinata and loud music?" Geoff hooted.

"Sorry babe. But we're kinda partied out" Bridgette replied. Gwen and Leshawna nodded as well.

"Umm...can't we all do something? I might as well go to bed and ditch all of you losers right now unless we do something interesting! What do you guys want to do?!" Heather said irritatingly. They all thought for a while. Suddenly, Cody raised his finger in the air and grinned as though he had an idea.

"Oh! I have an idea! I have some decks of cards with me! How about we play a game of Mafia?" Cody asked.

"Mafia?! I love that game!" Noah enthusiastically said. "I would always play that game with my friends back in camp!"

"Did you say 'Mafia'?!" a surprised Duncan asked, standing next to Courtney.

"Of course he did! Are you deaf?!" Courtney irritatingly said, poking at Duncan's right ear.

"Oh, give me a break princess!" Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so here is how this is going to work! I actually have 2 decks of cards with me right now. So, we will have 7 mafia, 1 doctor, and 1 cop! For those who don't know the basics of Mafia, each person will get a role in the middle of the first night. Every night, the mafia will choose to kill someone, the doctor will choose to save someone (even himself), and the cop will decide who to accuse. Your goal is to figure out who the mafia is and the game will end if the mafia eliminate everyone or if you eliminate all the mafia!" Cody explained. "So, if you have an Ace, you are the mafia. Queen, you are the doctor. And King, you are the cop!"

"In addition...I will be adding a few more roles to make things more interesting. If you get a 3, that means you are a sniper! If you are a sniper, that means you may choose to take a shot in the middle of the night at whoever you think the mafia is! Choose wisely and make sure you don't kill a townsperson by mistake, though!" he continued.

"There will also be 2 hunters, which are the Jacks of the deck! These guys will not play an active role in the game until the mafia or sniper targets them! The night after they die, they will kill someone for revenge! This should make things interesting..."

"There will also be the couple, as indicated by a 2! If one member of the couple is executed, then the other member of the couple is dead as well!"

"And then, we have the traitor! If the mafia targets the traitor, then the traitor will beg for mercy and join the mafia! The traitor is indicated by a 4!"

"Then, we have the fighter, indicated by a 5! If the fighter is targeted by the mafia, then the fighter will fight off who they think the mafia is! If they choose a member of the mafia, then they are safe...for now. If they choose the wrong member, then the fighter is dead! Hehehe..."

"If you get any other cards then the ones that I have mentioned, then you guys are just normal townspeople! Does that make sense?" Cody asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "Alright! Then, let's begin! Everyone, go to sleep as I shuffle the deck and hand out your roles!"

"What about you, Cody?" Owen asked.

"I'm not going to play! I'm going to narrate! Just like how Total Drama needs a Chris McClean, Mafia needs someone to host and narrate all the events that happen throughout the game! And I'm definitely a good-looking host, indeed!" he proudly replied, giving a wink. "Now, go to sleep!"

Everyone closed their eyes as they waited for Cody to pass out the cards. Izzy began to whistle 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' in a very suspenseful fashion as Cody handed out the cards.

"Izzy, please! You're making me nervous!" Beth cried, feeling slightly irritated.

A few moments later, Cody had just finished handing out all of the cards. "Alright guys, you may now wake up and take a peek at your roles!" The contestants complied and peeked at their cards. Some raised their eyebrows and some people were quietly cheering and groaning about their roles.

"Okay, now everyone, go to sleep and I will take back all the cards. It's time to do a role check!" Cody announced as the contestants all closed their eyes and waited for Cody to collect their cards.

"Okay, mafia wake up and look at me!" he said. The mafia members all opened their eyes and looked at Cody. Cody then took out his notepad and took notes on who was the mafia. He seemed very surprised indeed.

"Alrighty, go to sleep! Doctor, wake up!" he then said. The doctor looked at him. Cody wrote down the doctor's name.

"Doctor, go to sleep. Cop, wake up!" he said. The cop looked at him. Cody wrote down the cop's name.

"Cop, go to sleep. Sniper, wake up!" he said. The sniper looked at him and pulled its hair down as if he/she were emo. Cody wrote down the sniper's name while trying to hide a burst of laughter.

"Hunters, raise your hands!" he said. The hunters raised their hands and Cody wrote down their names.

"Hunters, put your hands down. Couple wake up!" he said. The couple looked at each other and widened their eyes and gave each other disgusted expressions. Cody quietly laughed to himself as he wrote their names down.

"Couple, go to sleep. Traitor, wake up!" he said. The traitor looked at him and Cody gave a shocked expression indeed. He then wrote down the traitor's name.

"Traitor, go to sleep. Fighter, wake up!" he said. The fighter looked at him. Cody did not seem surprised at all as he wrote down the fighter's name.

"Fighter, go to sleep. Townspeople, raise your hands!" he said. The townspeople raised their hands and Cody wrote down their names.

"Townspeople, put your hands down! All right, everybody wake up!" he said. Everyone then woke up. "Well, we're enjoying a restful night here at the Playa Des Losers. Total Drama has officially ended and we are free from Chris's horrible stunts and Chef's disgusting food! Although everything seems cool right now, all of your lives are in jeopardy, as there are people around you, even your loved ones, out to get you! Who are these horrible people that lay among you? Well, you're going to have to find out on Total...Drama...Mafia!" Cody continued, giving a big grin and wink to everyone. "All right, you may all go to sleep, because this is going to be one interesting game!"

**Who are the innocent and guilty in this scenario? Who do you think the mafia members are? Post predictions and thoughts in your review! Answers and more are coming up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Night 1

"Mafia wake up!" Cody announced. The mafia then awoke and looked at Cody. "Who would you like to kill?"

The mafia then started to make all kinds of gestures in a quiet discussion as to who to kill first. They were having a very tough time making a unanimous decision. A few moments later, Cody yawned and said, "Mafia...are you going to make a decision or not?" All of the mafia then shrugged and pointed to one of the contestants.

"Finally! Mafia, go to sleep!" Cody said. The mafia then went to sleep.

"Doctor, wake up!" he announced. The doctor opened their eyes. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor then pointed to one of the contestants within a second.

"Doctor, go to sleep!" Cody said. The doctor then went to sleep. After the doctor fell asleep, Geoff and Bridgette could be heard making out nearby. Lindsay, who was sitting right next to them with her eyes closed, said, "I can already tell that Geoff and Bridgette are the couple!"

"That honestly would not surprise me!" Beth replied, who was sitting on the other side of the circle, across from Lindsay.

"Cop, wake up!" he announced. The cop opened their eyes. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop pointed to one of the contestants, only for Cody to give them a thumbs down that they are not a member of the mafia. A quiet 'darn it!' could be whispered, though no one could tell who it was from.

"You may go to sleep now, cop!" The cop then went to sleep.

"Sniper, wake up!" The sniper then awoke and pulled one of his/her hair bangs over one of his/her eyes. "Would you like to take a shot?" The sniper gave a devious grin and pointed to one of the contestants.

"You may go to sleep now, sniper!" Cody announced. The sniper then went to sleep.

"Alrighty, everybody wake up!" Cody then said. Everyone awoke. "Well, tonight, two people have died. The only positive about tonight is that our dear friend, Gwen, was targeted by the mafia and they have shot her 30 times with their pistols. However, our doctor arrived just in time to save her life. Unfortunately, we have an incompetent sniper among us, as he shot a bullet at Duncan. But Courtney managed to jump in his way and take a bullet for him. And Duncan was still killed by the sniper anyway! Our poor, poor couple..."

Courtney shot a glare at Duncan and yelled, "I would never take a bullet for you, you crazy bastard!"

"Oh come on, you know you love me! I'm your bad boy!" Duncan smirked. "You know that danger is hot! Everyone knows you like me!"

After he said that, Courtney pulled him in for a long kiss. She then pushed him away, folded her arms, and turned away. "You're still not my type!" she muttered.

"She loves me!" Duncan told Geoff as they pounded fists.

"Alright, accusation time!" Cody announced. "Who do you think is part of the mafia?"

"I think it's definitely Heather!" Leshawna firmly said.

"I second that!" Bridgette replied.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me?! Why the hell do you think I'm the mafia?!" Heather yelled out.

"Heather has been accused and seconded!" Cody announced. "Would anyone like to make any other accusations?!"

"I think it's Leshawna!" Heather yelled out, pointing at Leshawna.

"Hmm...nah..." Gwen said, shrugging. "Leshawna looks innocent to me!" The other contestants nodded, agreeing with her.

"Any other accusations?" Cody asked everyone. The contestants all shook their heads. "Well, looks like Heather is the only one accused and seconded! Heather, what's your defense?"

"Okay, just because I got a lot of you eliminated in Total Drama Island does not make me the mafia! I swear, if you kill me off, you'll all regret it!" Heather warned.

"Oh please...she's the Mafia!" Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, time for votes! Who votes to kill off Heather?" Cody asked everyone. The votes were almost unanimous and Heather groaned loudly in anger.

"Sorry Heather. You have been executed by being mauled by a bear, like me. And in fact, she was NOT a member of the mafia. She was just an innocent townsperson!" Cody announced.

All of the contestants gasped at this and hung their heads in disbelief. "I TOLD YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA REGRET IT NOW!" Heather yelled out.

"Okay, everyone, go to sleep!" Cody announced. Everyone went to sleep to prepare for another dramatic night.

**Current Info (people that have died):**

**Mafia:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Doctor:**

**Cop:**

**Sniper:**

**Hunters:**

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Traitor:**

**Fighter:**

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**So, Heather wasn't a member of the mafia after all! Shocking, right?! More drama coming up next time! On Total...Drama...Mafia!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Night 2

"Mafia, wake up!" Cody announced. All the mafia awoke and looked at Cody. "Choose your victim!" Heather saw the mafia and then gasped. Before she could say anything, Cody told her, "Nuh, uh huh! You're dead, remember? You can't speak!" Heather rolled her eyes as if to say 'whatever' nonverbally.

After a brief and silent discussion, the mafia selected their victim. "Okay, mafia go to sleep!" Cody announced.

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor awoke. "Whom would you like to save?" The doctor looked on all sides and pointed to his/her self. "Hahaha, doctor go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop awoke. "Whom would you like to accuse?" The cop looked at all of the contestants and pointed to one, only to get another thumbs down from Cody. Another 'darn it!' could be heard somewhere in the circle. "Cop, go to sleep!"

"Sniper, wake up!" The sniper awoke. "Would you like to take a shot?" The sniper nodded and pointed to one of the contestants while pulling one of the bangs of his/her hair over his/her face. Courtney glared and growled at the sniper while Duncan simply laughed quietly.

"Sniper, you may go to sleep! Alrighty, now everybody wake up!" Cody announced. "What an interesting night this is turning out to be! Turns out that the mafia and the sniper have targeted the same person! And that person happened to be our hunter...Lindsay! You guys better watch out! Because Lindsay will be getting her revenge tonight!" he continued.

"What does the hunter do again?" Lindsay asked, unsure of what was going on.

"You have to kill someone in the next night, genius!" Heather snapped.

"Heather, you're dead! Keep your pie hole shut!" Leshawna yelled. Heather gasped in offense to that statement and said nothing.

"Now...let the accusations begin!" Cody announced. "Who do you think the mafia could be?"

"I think it might be Geoff, eh!" Ezekiel said, pointing to Geoff.

"Dude...why me?" Geoff asked, alarmingly.

"You're looking awfully quiet...something must be up!" Ezekiel explained.

"Geoff has been accused!" Cody announced. "Does anyone second Geoff's execution?"

"What the heck, I'll second it!" Tyler said, raising his hand.

"Geoff has been accused and seconded! Geoff, what is your defense?" Cody asked.

"Umm, dude. I'm just going to say right now that if you kill me, someone is going to die in the next round!" Geoff defended.

"He's probably the other hunter then" Gwen deducted.

"But then again, he could be a possible mafia member..." Trent told her.

"That's true. Who else can we accuse?" DJ wondered.

"Hmm...Tyler seems to be really suspicious!" Gwen stated, pointing at Tyler. He was sweating profusely and it looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"I'm accusing Tyler! He's looking really suspicious right now!" Gwen firmly said.

"Yeah...I'm seconding that too!" Trent said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, me too!" Leshawna said, raising her hand.

"Sorry, Tyler. But I have to as well!" Beth said.

"Ouch, looks like there's a lot of dirt thrown on Tyler! Tyler, what's your defense?" Cody asked.

"I'm not the mafia! I don't know why you guys think I am!" Tyler said, very nervously.

"Yeah, that's not good enough! Let's get rid of him!" Gwen said.

"Okay, let the voting begin! Who votes to execute Geoff?" Cody asked everyone. Tyler and Ezekiel were the only ones to raise their hands. "Well, looks like Geoff is safe for another round!"

"Now, who votes to execute Tyler?" Everyone else voted for the execution of Tyler. "Aww, come on!" Tyler groaned.

"Sorry, buddy! But you've been executed. The townspeople have tied you up and burned you at a stake. And in fact, you happened to be wearing your Mafia badge at the execution!" Cody announced.

"YES! I knew it!" Gwen cheered.

"Way to go, babe!" Trent said, giving her a high-five.

"Another night come and gone! Everybody go to sleep!" Cody said.

**Current Info (people dead):**

**Mafia:**

**1\. Tyler**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Doctor:**

**Cop:**

**Sniper:**

**Hunters: Lindsay, **

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Traitor:**

**Fighter:**

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**This game is getting intense! One mafia down and 6 more to go? Or will there be a 7th mafia member? Find out in the next chapter of Total...Drama...Mafia! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Night 3

"Hunter Lindsay, wake up!" Cody announced. Lindsay opened her eyes. "Who's dead?" Lindsay looked around and pointed to Tyler.

"Tyler's not in the game anymore! Weren't you listening?!" Cody said, face palming himself. "Which contestant in the game do you choose to kill off?"

Lindsay shrugged and pointed to one of the contestants. "Rest in peace Lindsay" Cody said after Lindsay made her decision.

"Mafia, wake up!" All of the remaining mafia woke up. "Who is your next victim?"

The mafia then pointed to one of the contestants after a few seconds of silent discussion. "Alrighty, mafia, go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor awoke. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor then pointed to one of the contestants. Trying to hold in his laughter, Cody said, "Doctor go to sleep!"

"Police officer, wake up!" The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?" After some thinking, the cop pointed to one of the contestants. This time, she got a thumbs up from Cody, indicating that that person was a member of the mafia. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Sniper, wake up!" The sniper did what he/she always did every round: wake up and cover one of his/her eyes with his/her bang. "Would you like to take a shot?" The sniper shot an evil grin as he/she pointed to one of the contestants. "Sniper, you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody wake up!" Everyone then woke up. "Well...I have to say that three people died tonight. I'm very sorry to say that Hunter Lindsay has brutally murdered our beloved doctor...Trent!"

"Trent?! You were the doctor?!" Gwen asked, looking at Trent.

"Yeah...I saved your life twice!" Trent replied.

"Sorry Todd!" Lindsay told Trent.

Everyone then yelled, "IT'S TRENT!"

"Okay, okay! No need to be rude, guys!" Lindsay said defensively.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that. I really appreciate it!" Gwen said, giving Trent a peck on the cheek. Trent blushed at this.

"But that's not all!" Cody announced. "There was also an epic shoot-out between the mafia and the sniper! The mafia have shot down our sniper...Ezekiel! But, in his last breath, Ezekiel managed to shoot a member of the mafia...Harold!"

"GAWSH! I'm always one of the first ones out!" Harold complained, banging his fist on the ground.

"I guess our incompetent sniper managed to catch someone this time!" Noah laughed.

"Okay, time for accusations! Who's going down this time?" Cody announced.

"How about Eva?" Bridgette wondered.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT VOTING FOR ME, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Eva yelled, showing a fist to Bridgette.

"A bit too far there, Eva..." Noah said, trying to calm her down.

"Hmm...my senses indicate that it might be one of the BFFLs!" Izzy thought out loud, pointing to Katie and Sadie.

"Really? How do you know?" Owen asked.

"Because, my abnormally large friend, I have the senses of a rattlesnake!" Izzy claimed, mimicking hissing noises and motioning her hands as if they were like snakes.

"And in what way, may I ask?" Noah asked.

"When I was about ten, I ran away from home and spent an entire month on a deserted island with rattlesnakes! I learned about all of their deepest, darkest secrets, and their mysterious behaviors and instincts! It was one enlightening month!" Izzy quickly said.

"You're one crazy bird!" Noah said.

Izzy grinned and responded, "Why thank you! Being crazy is why I was even born in the first place!"

"Umm, excuse me? Are you guys going to execute someone or just sit around and talk about creepy stories all night?!" Courtney impatiently said.

"Babe, you're dead. Let it go already" Duncan responded.

"Ugh, I could punch you in the face right now!" she shouted.

"You know you love me!" he smirked.

"But I'll punch Zeke first and you later!" she said.

Cody covered both of their mouths with his hands and said, "Anyways...who do you think done it?"

"I think it's Sadie!" Katie said, pointing to Sadie.

"But...why me?!" she said, alarmingly.

"You haven't said a single word when we started playing this game!" Katie said.

"But you haven't said anything either! How can you accuse your own BFFL of being the mafia?!" Sadie defended, feeling offended by Katie's accusation. "If you're gonna accuse me, then I'm gonna accuse you!"

"Haha, it's just like back in camp when Hallie kept on accusing Angie of being the mafia! *sigh* Good times!" Noah said to himself, reflecting on some good memories.

"Ouch! We've got some real tension between Katie and Sadie right here! Looks like they've both been accused! Does anyone second their accusations?" Cody told the contestants.

"My instincts tell me to second both of them!" Izzy said.

"Umm, Izzy? You can only second one of them!" Beth said.

"I second Sadie then!" Izzy said.

Beth then said, "I'll second Katie! After all, it could be either of them!"

Cody announced, "Looks like Katie and Sadie have both been accused and seconded! Girls, how do you defend yourselves?"

"I say that Katie's the mafia and that I'm innocent!" Sadie defended.

"Well, I say that Sadie's the mafia and that I'M innocent!" Katie defended.

"And it looks like there aren't any more accusations! Which of the BFFL's is dead?!" Cody asked everyone. The voting then commenced. Cody then announced, "And by a narrow margin, Sadie has been executed. The townsfolk have fed her to the sharks. And the sharks in fact tore off all of her flesh and in the process, tore off her Mafia badge!"

"Aha! I knew it!" Katie said.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, girl. Are we still friends?" Sadie asked.

"Of course we are!" she responded. They both hugged, earning a big "Aww..." from Lindsay. Heather even gagged when nobody was looking.

"Alrighty, everybody go to sleep!" Cody said.

**Current Info (who died): **

**Mafia:**

**1\. Tyler**

**2\. Harold**

**3\. Sadie**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Doctor: Trent**

**Cop:**

**Sniper: Ezekiel**

**Hunters: Lindsay, **

**Traitor:**

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Fighter:**

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**3 mafia down and 4 more to go! Plus, one traitor! Prepare for more drama next time! On Total...Drama...Mafia! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Night 4

"Mafia wake up!" Cody ordered. All of the mafia woke up. "Who would you like to kill?"

The mafia thought for a little bit and noticed that one of the contestants was pointing directly at him/her self, wanting to be targeted by the mafia. The mafia shrugged and decided to pick that person.

"Okay, mafia go to sleep!" Cody said.

"Cop wake up!" The cop woke up and looked at Cody. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop pointed to one of the contestants, but got a thumbs down from Cody. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Alrighty, everybody wake up!" Everyone awoke. "Nobody has died tonight. HOWEVER, we have a traitor in our midst that is officially part of the mafia! Now, you have 5 mafia to get rid of! Who could that be?"

Izzy suddenly noticed that Justin was busy admiring himself in his mirror and hadn't said a single word throughout the entire game. "I suspect that Justin could be a member of the mafia!"

"Oooo, Justin has been accused!" Cody announced.

"Why would you want to accuse someone with a gorgeous face like mine?" Justin asked.

"Exactly! He's soooo hot!" Katie responded, sighing dreamily while gazing at Justin. "If only I could be his girlfriend!"

"I've dated him before! I know what he's like! My rattlesnake instincts agree with me too!" Izzy claimed.

"Folks, I'm too gorgeous to be the mafia!" he said, taking off his shirt for everyone to see his 12-pack abs. "If it's anyone, then it has to be Izzy!"

"I second that accusation!" Bridgette said while staring at Justin dreamily.

"We do too!" Leshawna and Gwen both said together.

Bridgette stared dreamily at them while Geoff attempted to cover her eyes. Leshawna and Gwen stared as well while Trent stood in their ways to block their views. Even Eva could not resist the true magic of Justin's abs. Izzy could not take it anymore. She had to encourage everyone to take her side. She then grabbed huge piles of ketchup from their evening barbecue and threw them all over Justin's abs, hair, and face.

"NO! My abs! My beautiful face! My beautiful hair!" Justin cried as he stared at the ketchup that was all over him. Before he knew it, all the girls snapped out of admiring him.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Bridgette wondered.

"Umm...nothing important! Umm...did I mention how beautiful you look right now?" Geoff told her.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she responded. They then started yet another make-out session. Heather gagged and turned away from them when that happened.

"I actually find myself agreeing with Izzy! I think it's Justin!" Heather claimed.

"Heather, for the last time, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU CAN'T SPEAK!" Cody yelled.

"Ugh...fine!" Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys! Can't you see! Justin hasn't said anything this entire time! He hasn't even been voting on who to execute and stuff! Can't you guys see that he's a member of the mafia?!" Izzy said in a frustrated tone. "I'm surrounded by morons! Loons! BLOCKHEADS!"

"I love ducks and blocks!" Lindsay cheerfully said. Eva gave her a strange look.

"Okay fine...I'll second your accusation of Justin!" Eva sighed.

"Justin has been accused and seconded! Does anyone else second the accusation?" Cody asked everyone.

"I'll second it too! Justin seems very suspicious!" Gwen said.

"Looks like Justin is the only one accused and seconded. What's your defense?" Cody asked.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Honestly, I'm too gorgeous to be the mafia. Do you want to chop off the head of someone hot and sexy like myself?" Justin attempted to convince.

"Excuse me while I vomit. Blergh!" Izzy complained.

"Alrighty, who votes to execute Justin?" Cody asked. Most people raised their hands to execute him.

"Sorry, Justin! As sexy as you are, I'm gonna have to vote for you!" Katie said.

"Well, Justin, you've been brutally executed! They ripped your hair out, then your eyes, then your teeth, and pretty much everything!" Cody narrated. Everyone was grossed out at Cody's very detailed explanation. "And it looks like that in the process of stabbing you in your precious abs, they have found your Mafia badge right underneath your shirt!"

"See? What did I tell you?!" Izzy hooted.

"Okay, now everybody, go to sleep!" Cody announced.

**Current Info (who died):**

**Mafia:**

**1\. Tyler**

**2\. Harold**

**3\. Sadie**

**4\. Justin**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8\. (Traitor)**

**Doctor: Trent**

**Cop:**

**Sniper: Ezekiel**

**Hunters: Lindsay, **

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Fighter:**

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**4 more Mafia to go! Who will rise and who will fall? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Mafia! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Night 5

"Mafia wake up!" All of the mafia awoke. "Choose your victim."

The mafia took a while to decide, but finally came up with a decision. They pointed to one of the contestants after a brief and silent discussion. "Okay then, mafia, go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop awoke. "Who done it?" The cop thought for a bit and finally made his/her decision. This time, he/she got a thumbs up from Cody that that particular person was the mafia! He/she patted his/her self on the back as a result. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Fighter, wake up!" The fighter fiercely awoke and growled a little. He/she was pretty mad that they got chosen by the mafia to die! "You have been targeted by the mafia! Who do you think it is?!" The fighter, without any hesitation, made his/her decision very quickly. Holding his shocked laughter, Cody then said, "Fighter, you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody, wake up!" Everyone awoke. "Well, tonight was very, very interesting! It seems that our fighter has been targeted by the mafia, but luckily, he/she managed to escape and brutally beat one of the mafia members to death! And that member happened to be...Bridgette! And she was formerly a townsperson!" Cody announced.

"Bridgette?! The traitor?!" Gwen said, astonished.

"Bridgey bear! But...why?!" Geoff asked, giving a surprised expression.

"I didn't want to die! I had to join them! I'm sorry Geoffy-poo! I still love you!" Bridgette said, begging for forgiveness.

"I know you do! I was only joking! After all, it's only fun and games, right?" Geoff responded, giving a big grin.

"True dat, babe!" Bridgette agreed, leaning her head on her shoulder to relax.

"You guys are doing great so far! Only 3 more mafia to take down! Who do you think is the mafia this time around?" Cody asked.

"I think it's Noah!" Gwen claimed.

"Noah has been accused!" Cody said. "Gwen, how do you know that Noah is the mafia?"

"I should know, because I'm a cop! I accused Noah in the middle of the night! I even got a thumbs up that he is, in fact, the mafia!" Gwen defended.

"She's lying! I'm the cop! She's only trying to confuse you!" Noah convinced. "Besides, I'm the one who accused her!"

"And what result did you get? Huh? Huh? Thumbs up? Or thumbs down?" Leshawna tested.

"Well...err-" Noah started.

"You're stuttering! You're stuttering!" Izzy said.

"No! I'm not! She is umm...the mafia! I got a err-thumbs up!" Noah tried to convince.

"See? You're doing it again! I second Gwen's accusation!" Izzy claimed, raising her hand.

"I always stutter when I speak! It's my thing!" Noah tried to defend.

"Noah, I know you! You're never the type to stutter! Sorry buddy!" Owen said.

"Looks like Noah's been accused and seconded! What's your defense?" Cody asked.

"Guys! I'm NOT the mafia! I always stutter when I speak! I'm telling you that Gwen is the mafia! You don't know what you're in for!" Noah defended.

"Nice try, but I got a thumbs up that in fact, you're the mafia! Face the facts that I'm much more trustworthy than you!" Gwen snapped back.

"Looks like Noah's the only one accused and seconded! Who votes to execute Noah?" Everyone voted to execute him. "The results are unanimous! And Mafia member Noah has been executed!"

"YES! I knew it!" Gwen cheered.

"Okay, everybody go to sleep!" Cody ordered.

**Current Info (who died):**

**Mafia:**

**1\. Tyler**

**2\. Harold**

**3\. Sadie**

**4\. Justin**

**5\. Noah**

**6\. Bridgette (Traitor)**

**7.**

**8.**

**Doctor: Trent**

**Cop: **

**Sniper: Ezekiel**

**Hunters: Lindsay,**

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Fighter: **

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**2 more mafia to go! Who could they be? Find out next time! On Total...Drama...Mafia!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Night 6

"Mafia, wake up!" The remaining two mafia woke up. "Who would you like to kill?"

The mafia thought for a bit and then finally made their decision. They pointed to one of the contestants. "Alrighty, mafia, go to sleep!"

"Cop wake up!" The cop awoke. "Whom would you like to accuse?" Feeling extremely unsure, the cop chose someone, only to get a thumbs down from Cody. He/she sighed in failure. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody, wake up!" Cody announced. Everyone awoke. "Well, the next night's going to be super interesting, because the mafia have killed our other hunter...Geoff! And he will be out for revenge!"

"Go get 'em, Tiger!" Bridgette said, quite seductively while tracing circles on his arm. Geoff gave a wide grin at this.

"Accusation time!" Cody announced. "Who done it?"

"Rattlesnake instincts, who do you think done it?" Izzy said to her brain while pressing her brain with her fingers. "My instincts tell me that it is Leshawna!"

"Are you kidding me?! How can it be me?" Leshawna defensively said.

"It can't be Leshawna. She seems innocent to me and she doesn't seem as predictable as Tyler and Noah were!" Gwen said.

"I don't know who to vote for this time around to be honest. I guess I'll second your accusation for Leshawna" Beth said, agreeing.

"Leshawna has been accused and seconded!" Cody announced.

"I don't think that it's Leshawna. I think it could be Eva!" Owen claimed.

"WE ARE NOT OPENING THAT DOOR AGAIN! GOT IT?!" Eva shouted.

"Never mind then! But I still don't think it's Leshawna!" Owen said.

"Me neither!" Gwen agreed.

"Leshawna, you have been accused and seconded by Izzy and Beth! What is your defense?" Cody asked.

"I'm not the mafia!" Leshawna claimed.

"Does anyone vote to execute Leshawna?" Cody asked. Only Izzy and Beth raised their hands. "Looks like Leshawna is safe for this round! Everybody go to sleep!"

**Current Info (who died):**

**Mafia:**

**1\. Tyler**

**2\. Harold**

**3\. Sadie**

**4\. Justin**

**5\. Bridgette (traitor)**

**6\. Noah**

**7.**

**8.**

**Doctor: Trent**

**Cop:**

**Sniper: Ezekiel**

**Hunters: Lindsay, Geoff**

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Fighter:**

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Nights 7 and 8

"Hunter Geoff, wake up!" Geoff awoke. "Who's dead?" Geoff thought for a while before finally making his decision. "Rest in peace, Geoff" Cody said, hanging his head as though someone had died.

"Mafia, wake up!" The two remaining mafia woke up. "Who's your next victim?" The mafia immediately made their decision. "Mafia, you may go to sleep."

"Cop, wake up!" The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop was once again having a tough time deciding who to accuse. But he/she was very surprised that the person that they accused was in fact the mafia! "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody, wake up!" Cody ordered. Everyone woke up. "Well, tonight was a very bittersweet night. It was bitter because the mafia took down one of our beautiful townspeople...Beth! However, it was also sweet because Hunter Geoff got his revenge by shooting down one of the mafia members. And you'll definitely be surprised who that person is. It's...Leshawna after all!"

Everyone gasped. "I should be the most shocked because I'm the one who accused her tonight!" Gwen stated. "Sorry, but I had to! I had no idea who else to vote for!"

"Hey girl. It's all good!" Leshawna said, patting her back.

"Accusation time! Who do you think did it this time?" Cody said.

"I'm feeling pretty suspicious about Izzy's reptile instincts!" Eva claimed, pointing at Izzy.

"First of all, they're called rattlesnake instincts, not reptile instincts! Second of all, I'm not the mafia!" Izzy defended.

"But you know so much about the mafia and stuff! Since you already know a lot, I suspect that you might be a part of the mafia! It's called strategy!" Gwen explained. "So, I second Izzy's accusation!"

"Izzy has been accused and seconded! Izzy, how do you defend yourself?" Cody asked.

"You guys don't understand! I'm not the mafia! I've lived with rattlesnakes for a month now! You're making a big mistake!" Izzy claimed.

"Now, she's getting overly defensive...sorry babe, but it sounds like you could be the mafia!" Owen said.

"Looks like Izzy is the only one that has been seconded. Who votes to execute Izzy?" Everyone raised their hands to execute her. "Sorry Izzy, but you have been murdered by the Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw And A Hook. And you did not deserve that kind of punishment, because you were just an innocent townsperson after all!" Cody said.

"I told you so! I told you so!" Izzy yelled.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry..." Gwen said, sighing under her breath.

"I'm even more sorry, Izz!" Owen said.

"Okay, everybody go to sleep! We have one more mafia on the loose!" Cody said. And they all fell asleep.

"Mafia, wake up!" The final mafia member awoke. "Who's your victim?" The lone mafia member was looking very nervous. He/she was sweating profusely, his/her teeth were gritted, he/she was looking all over the place while twiddling their thumbs, and it looked like he/she was going to burst out screaming. He/she then pointed to one of the contestants.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked. The mafia member nodded. "Okay then...lone mafia, go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop awoke. "Who do you think is the last mafia member standing?" The cop shrugged and pointed to one of the contestants, only to get a thumbs down from Cody. He/she sighed in frustration. "Cop, go to sleep!"

"Everybody wake up!" Everyone awoke. "Well, townspeople, I'm very happy to say that you won this round after all! It seems that our lone mafia was feeling super guilty about all of his killing deeds that he finally decided to throw himself off a cliff. That person happened to be...OWEN!"

"I'm sorry, mafia dudes! It almost reminded me of the times when I felt guilty. Like that time I cheated on my math test. And that other time when I pigged on the cake at my friend's bar mitzvah! I didn't want to go through the same trips again. So, I took my own life! But I have to admit that it was pretty fun though!" Owen said.

"Well, what an awesome game! The last people standing were our townsfolk Katie and DJ, our fighter Eva, and our cop Gwen!" Cody announced.

"I gotta say, that was pretty radical!" Geoff hooted.

"It wasn't 'radical' to me since I was one of the first ones eliminated!" Heather complained.

"And next time, don't pair me up with Duncan when I'm a member of the couple!" Courtney complained.

"Don't worry guys! We're playing another game! Who's up?" Cody asked. Everyone raised their hands in excitement as Cody shuffled the cards and told everyone to go to sleep to prepare for another exciting game of Total...Drama...Mafia!

**THE ROLES:**

**Narrator: Cody**

**Mafia:**

**1\. Tyler**

**2\. Harold**

**3\. Sadie**

**4\. Justin**

**5\. Bridgette (traitor)**

**6\. Noah**

**7\. Leshawna**

**8\. Owen**

**Doctor: Trent**

**Cop: Gwen**

**Sniper: Ezekiel**

**Hunters: Lindsay, Geoff**

**Couple: Duncan and Courtney**

**Fighter: Eva**

**Townspeople:**

**1\. Heather**

**2\. Katie**

**3\. DJ**

**4\. Beth**

**5\. Izzy**

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic and its suspense and drama! I'm considering creating versions with the Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island casts in my free time! Will include Sierra and Alejandro if that happens! Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you wish! **


End file.
